Chained to You
by Red on the Head00
Summary: New Story. Out of character. All human. Bella is now sixteen and pregnant. Not to mention she's homeless after her mother kicks her out. Moving out of her home in Arizona was hard. Moving to New York to find her long lost father was harder. Especially when she runs into trouble- but that trouble prefers to be called Mr. Cullen. read and enjoy! T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Chained To You

Chapter One:

Beginning Of It All

"You're **sixteen**, Bella!" My mother shouted at me, slamming her hands on the kitchen table, hunching over the smooth surface.

"Gee, thanks for pointing that out, but I've noticed." I coldly shot back. Her response was not one that I had expected. I assumed that she would pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh or even to just place her hands on her hips and stare me down in a way that only mothers can manage. As one can see, I was not prepared when my mother closed the space in the middle of us, leaving only two inches in between our faces. Up close her blue eyes were even more noticeable on her pale face, her wrinkles more pronounced, and dreadful grey hairs seemed to magically appear in her curly, blonde locks. She didn't have the same Perfect-50's-Stay-At-Home-Mother-Look up close as she did before.

My mother finally decided that she was close enough in my face to make a point. "You can either: get rid of it or move out." She said 'it' as though my baby was some sort of disease. The blonde lady in front of me was no longer my mother. I had looked down at my hands and took a few calming breathes before I looked back up. Rene, I couldn't stand to call her 'Mom' anymore, had stood up straight with her slender arms crossed in front of her fake chest, a smug smile pasted on her face. She was so sure that I would stay and rid of my baby. How wrong she was. In the little time that I had known I was pregnant, I had greatly matured and now the baby was my number one priority.

"Okay then. I'll be out of here by tomorrow night." I had a little more than twenty-four hours to move out of my childhood home, for good.

Right at that moment, I realized, while looking at Kim's utterly shocked face that my life had just dramatically changed. For the better and for the worst.

1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am as sick as a dog…and that's probably the only reason I have time to write this. Did you know being sick SUCKS? I stayed up all night last night finishing my AP US history essay….that was due today….. and I have like some sort of mutant flu cold strep throat dilly. I'm peeeeeeeeeeeeeeessedddd. I had a bunch of club shizz to do. UHGG. Whateves. I get to spend my time with you guys? And my mom's coming home today. THAT'S MY BRIGHTENING SIDE OF THE DAY. You and my mommy…..I have no life.

READ ON. ENJOY. REVIEW. TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME.

Has anyone noticed that this story and Slave for you are polar opposites? Like in the other Bella is so smart and cautious and in this one she's kind of dumb….and well pregnant? Just a thought.

Chapter two

Chained To You

**FOUR YEARS LATER-**

"Mommy, are we there yet?" The soft spoken voice broke my hazy mind from any sleepiness I had before. I looked over to Cleona and Dallas, the latter was fast asleep his head leaning on the inside of the airplane. Cleona was wide awake-as usual- curiously looking around for something interesting to stare at. She had always been the curious one, where she got it from no one had any clue. The twins took after me in various ways, her long, unruly, chocolate hair, and her quaint nose. All three of them had full, flushed, lips, the bottom slightly fuller from the constant gnawing they all did when frustrated-a horrible habit that I had picked up sitting next to Brittany Burkley in math class four years straight. But those years we over now, and the plane was already making it's descend into New York.

"We're almost there, Cleo." I reached over and stroked her hair, more to calm my tingling nerves than hers.

The flight attendant's voice floated over the heads of passengers, "Please take this time to fasten your seatbelts, we are about to begin our descend into New York. I hope everyone had a nice flight on the Delta." With that muttering of voices proved that the flight was anything but nice in the cramped airplane that was obviously outdated. I leaned over to buckle in Cleona and Dallas when I realized how sore my back was, just about every bone in my body popped. Ack, I thought, I've never had to stay still for so long.

If I did not feel overwhelmed before by the airport, I am now. Seeing as how I had two kids and two very large suitcases, I was not able to carry Dallas and Cleona on my hips like normal. So instead of grabbing hold of the luggage and walking quietly like normal people's children do, mine hopped onto the rolling suitcases like they were ponies, hollering "YEE HAW, PONY." Loud enough that security gave me a pointed look and grandmas' faces melted into a smile as my kids turned their will into putty…Dallas and Cleona are evil I tell you. With puppy dog eyes that could kill and the adorable faces that get anything they want, there is not much they cannot get by with. Which is probably why security did not wring my neck when I accidentally placed Dallas onto the luggage x-ray thingy. I swear I thought it was a table! Only did the brute man notice was when Dallas' head bumped up on the top of the x-ray seeing has he was not exactly luggage sized. I quickly fumbled to snatch Dallas off, again, I could have sworn it was a table! I whirled around to find Cleona in a tub waiting to go through the x-ray. "CLEONA," I used my Mother Voice. I picked her up under the armpits and set her down taking both her and Dallas' hands mumbling, "I'm so buying you leashes." This earned a few laughs from the ease dropping-and very patient- people in line behind me.

Almost done with the day.

Taxis- a completely new idea for me, of course I had heard about them and seen them on TV but still….They were everywhere. They were scattered all along the roads…What does rush hour look like? I wondered. But I surely did not want to find out today! I only had a few hours or so to find mine and the kid's hotel. I figured we could walk, we had been on that plane for so long and the hotel should not be so far away..right?

I was wrong. I should have listened to Cleona and got a taxi. Her and Dallas were back to riding on the luggage, but there was no room to play on the sidewalk, completely jam packed. My arms ached my fingers were cramped and I think I left my feet a few blocks back. Can you say out of shape? Because I could not I was so out of breath. I was close to bawling when I saw the hotels sign a block away. I picked up the pace careful not to walk too quickly with the kids on their 'horses'.

I was just at the sliding doors of the hotel when I was rudely knocked into. It was a blonde lady, clearly higher class with her high pumps, designer dress, and the chunky diamonds making her sparkle like a Christmas tree. Someone enjoys being pampered, I thought sourly.

Surprisingly the woman was not as rude as her exterior made her out to be, "I am so so so so so sorry!" She apologized profusely.

"It's okay, you're not hurt, I'm not hurt, and the kids are still on their horses. It's okay, so why are you crying?" My face was one of motherly concern when I realized she was already crying before she had ran into me. I handed her a tissue for her to wipe away her sorrow, and the makeup she wiped off showed she had to have been younger than me! I placed my hand on her shoulder and asked, "What happened, sweetie?"

She took a deep, shaky breath and began her story right outside off the hotel on a busy New York street. "My names Rosalie, and my boyfriend Royce…."

A/N: short, sorry. Took awhile, sorry. My mom was in the hospital for awhile, and I forgot to post it.


End file.
